Don't Die, DogBoy!
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: rated for death, shounenai and lots of swearing kuroukun. Kiba dies, but Kankuroukun just can't come to terms with it. Good thing it's all just a dream... But what is the dream? Confusing, just read it. ROLLER COASTER.
1. Don't Die!

Rated for shounen-ai, death and Kankurou's language. I think there's more to this, but maybe not... We'll see how it goes. It could sort of stand alone like this, so...

* * *

"Inuzuka, aw fuck, Inuzuka, why the hell did you take that shot!" Kankurou moaned, his hands clasped around one of Inuzuka's as Sakura used healing jutsu to try to stop the bleeding.

Kiba grinned weakly. "Because otherwise you would have taken it… You were going to… to throw your life away," he murmured, coughing weakly. Blood came up, alarming Sakura and Kankurou.

"I was prepared! Besides, I intended to dodge a critical hit! Now you're just…. Just weakened by it!" he sobbed, unable to accept…

"You wouldn't have been able to in time… I know you, Kankurou. I could tell… you weren't going to dodge it… you were relying on your puppets, but they weren't going to make it…" Kiba said.

"They're faster than you think, Inuzuka!" Kankurou complained.

Kiba sighed. "Kankurou-koi… I'm dying…"

"No, you're going to be fine, Inuzuka-koi! Sakura-chan's a great healer! Almost as good as Tsunade herself and,"

"Kankurou… Please, listen. I don't think…. I don't think I have much longer…" Kankurou felt tears gather at his eyes and he squeezed Kiba's hand. "So… while I'm here… There's just a few things… I want to say… and ask of you…"

Kankurou nodded. "First… Can you call me by my given name for once?" he asked, smiling weakly and wincing as a wave of pain rolled over him.

Kankurou tensed seeing Kiba like that. "You're not going to die, so I can call you whatever the fuck I want! Don't you dare fucking die on me, Dog-boy! Don't you do this to me!"

Kiba sighed. "You're so fucking stubborn, Kankurou… But, I also wanted to say… You're right…" Kankurou eyes widened. "Your face paint is better than mine…"

Kankurou broke down into sobs as Kiba reached up to stroke his face. "You stupid bastard! I don't care about that right now! Hell, I'll even do my face paint your way if you'll just promise me you won't die!" he begged.

Kiba smiled morosely. "No… I can't promise that… I'm… I'm sure I will," he said, huffing. It was starting to get hard to breath… His eyes were getting cloudy…. Tunnel vision… "Besides, I'd rather you do it like you've always done…"

"Damnit, Inuzuka! Damn you, Kiba!" Kankurou growled, holding Kiba's hand to his cheek. Their hands were trembling… They calmed slightly as Kankurou interwove their fingers.

"Thanks…" Kiba said, smiling. He could feel Kankurou's tears. "I want you to know… You'll be all right… I'm just starting a new mission… I'll hold a spot for you on my team, okay? Just… don't rush… to meet me… I'll wait for you…" Kiba's eyes were open but he couldn't see anymore, everything was black… Except two brilliant green eyes, wide and tearing with sorrow. "Won't you smile for me…? One last… time?"

Kankurou grinned weakly. "You always ask me to do the stupidest shit, Kiba… God, you're such a dumbass…"

Kiba's eyes slid shut. "Yeah? Say… whatever… you like… I still got… a sexy suna-nin…" he said, laughing weakly, hi slaughter turning into a coughing fit.

Kankurou pressed Kiba's hand firmly to his cheek. "You ended up luckier than I did… I just got a stupid… a stupid, crazy Konoha-nin!" He laughed. "There's no way you can die, Kiba… You're too stupid to learn a new trick lie playing dead… and Sakura's a great healer… Don't you fucking die!"

"Love you… Kankurou-kun…"

"I know that!" Kankurou yelled, holding onto Kiba and trying to give him some of his own life, adding his own healing jutsu to Sakura's. "I know that…! And I love you too, you damn, fucking idiot!"

"Good to know…" Kiba murmured…

"Oh… God… Kankurou-kun, I…" Sakura-chan faltered. "His body's rejecting the jutsu now… He's… He's…"

"He's NOT DEAD, damnit!" Kankurou roared. "He's close, but he's not! We… We just have to get him back to Konoha…. Tsunade-sama can heal him! Let's go, we're wasting time!" Kankurou hastily wiped away tears. Kiba's hand was cold…

"Kankurou…" Temari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What, damnit?" he asked, sniffling.

"He's dead… He knew it, too…. That's why he told you those things, and asked you to call him Kiba… Let him go, Kankurou…" She said softly. "Others important to us have been taken for lesser reasons…"

Kankurou nodded slowly. "I'm not leaving his body here…" he said resolutely.

Temari tensed. "Kankurou… Are you sure you want to carry back a…."

"Don't say it!" Kankurou interrupted. "I'll… I'll accept that… that he's not coming back but… don't say that!" he pleaded, shaking.

"All right… Let's go, everyone," Temari said… She'd been team captain for this mission, but she wished Shikamaru had been around. This mission would have been perfect for him… She'd cost her brother his lover… She felt like shit… And she'd really liked Kiba too… The two of them had been so great together…

She lead them away from that forsaken country: her, Sakura, a stray chuunin that had come along and Kankurou carrying Kiba and Akamaru.

Kankurou shook as he became frighteningly aware of the fact that the body he carried was just that, and no more. He hurried to the Inuzuka house, feeling more and more like he was going to gag. How horrific, the shell of his beautiful, dumbass dog-boy so pale and cold in his arms! How could such a vibrant being leave so abruptly, how could his body be so cold as stone and lifeless in such a short time!

He knocked on the door, his entire body trembling, eyes wide and teeth clenched. It was a moment before his sister opened the door and gasped at Kankurou's burden, her hands going to her mouth. "Mom!" she yelled. "MOM!" her tone was frantic.

The Inuzuka clan's matriarch came running, already guessing. Her daughter wasn't one to cry wolf. There were only a few things it could mean… She prayed it wasn't…

"Kan-Kankurou-kun!" she stuttered, taking the body from him. Kankurou was almost reluctant to give it up, as much as it chilled him to the bone to carry Kiba and Akamaru when they were like that…

He swallowed deeply, trembling like a leaf in a gale and finally passed out, falling into Kiba's sister's quick arms. "Get him in a bed, and warmed up!" Kiba's mom said, carrying Kiba's body away. Kiba's sister ran to do so, setting Kankurou up next to a big fire and piling blankets on, rubbing warmth into his frigid hands.


	2. Dream?

Warnings: shonen-ai, several refences to gay smexors, Kankurou-kun's bad mouth... ALso, roller-coaster-ness.

Discalimer: no one here is mine... just the 'plot'. XD

* * *

Kankurou woke abruptly, in a cold sweat, panting. He shuddered, looking over to Kiba's peacefully sleeping form beside him. Thank god… He reached over and grabbed Kiba's hand which lay over his hip. He squeezed and lay back down, wrapping his arm around Kiba's body and tucking his nose into the crook of Kiba's neck and shoulder, breathing in his heady scent pleasantly. Thank god… he'd had the worst nightmare… He'd have to tell Kiba about it later… Or maybe not… For Kiba to die… that was terrifying…

He laid a soft kiss and went back to sleep after a look at the clock – he just had an hour or so till they had to wake up and get ready, but that was alright. Big day today… He grinned and went back to sleep, already dreaming about the two of them years later…

Kiba stretched languidly and shook Kankurou's shoulder. "Wake-up, puppet-boy!" he said, smiling. He was far too cheery this early in the morning Kankurou noted glumly, rubbing sleep from his eyes with a grandiose yawn.

"I had the most horrible nightmare, Kiba… We were on a mission and you got killed…" He said slowly.

Kiba looked concerned. "Really? I dreamed that too…. Creepy!" he said, shuddering.

Kankurou nodded, "Yeah… but then I woke up and saw you there so… I tell you what, though, if you'd been gone 'cuz you were off using the bathroom or something, though, I probably would have had a heart attack…"

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, If I'd woken up and been gone, I probably would have too…"

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "You're a dumbass, dog-boy."

Kiba pounced on him. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ dumbass!" he said with an impish grin, leaning down to give Kankurou a very involved good-morning kiss.

Kankurou responded fervently but added after Kiba pulled away, "Damnit, brush your teeth first! God you have awful morning breath!" he moaned.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it while my tongue was in your mouth…" he said.

"Yeah, well do I ever have a problem with that?" Kankurou asked, grinning.

Kiba beamed. "Nope! And that's the way I like it!"

"Yeah, and I'd like it if you'd get off me so we could start getting ready!" Kankurou said, pushing Kiba off.

"Aww, can't we have a quick little romp before we get all dressed up?" Kiba asked, flashing Kankurou a pair of irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mere, you dumb bitch…" Kankurou sighed, tugging Kiba down. "Heel!"

Kiba snickered and Akamaru decided to leave the room. They were too noisy for his delicate ears. After they finished in the bedroom it was clear they needed a shower, so they decided to take it together and things went predictably… And Kankurou had to admit he appreciated the fact that his dog-boy was certainly an animal… God, he had the best fuckin' tongue!

Somehow or another, though, they eventually got dressed and Kankurou successfully fended off Kiba with the promise of "After the ceremony!"

Kiba had rolled his eyes and capitulated, "Oh fine… I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Kankurou had smiled. "Me too…" he said, giving Kiba a chaste kiss. "Now hold still…" he said, looking Kiba over. Dog-boy cleaned up real nice… Kankurou straightened out Kiba's collar and commented, "You look good in a tux…"

Kiba grinned, "You too! Good enough to take it off!"

"Later," Kankurou said firmly. "Not that I'm not interested…" he added. "But if we keep this up we won't ever get out of the house, and then what will everyone else do at a wedding with no… uh, grooms?"

Kiba snickered. Kankurou was still a bit awkward about the whole marriage thing. Kiba knew it wasn't because Kankurou wasn't interested in him; he was just a bit flinchy about a couple things – the whole 'no wife' bit and he was having a bit of trouble getting used to the idea of married, too… But he'd get over it, they'd been together long enough that Kankurou knew they would stay together so it was the next logical step. "Well, let's go and get this over with, right?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Akamaru!" Kiba said, waving his lion-sized dog over.

The ceremony was practiced and went off without much of a hitch, although the priest stumbled a few times, using 'bride', 'wife', 'woman' and the like out of habit, but luckily catching himself before he ever fully uttered any of the words. Because Kankurou would have been uncomfortable walking the aisle Kiba took the bride's position with a care-free grin, and was handed off by his mom, who seemed rather amused but pleased as well. She knew those crazy boys would get along great together.

It was at the reception that things got interesting…

Kankurou carried Kiba in, and Kiba had thrown on a massive white skirt over his tux. He also had a veil on, thrown back, of course, and the two snickered as they shared their first (and likely last, since neither of them cared for it…) dance together as a married couple. The guests tried not to laugh as Kiba tripped over the layers of tulle and fell into Kankurou's arms.

Afterwards, Kankurou got to remove and throw the garter, which (to everyone's relief) had simply been slipped on over Kiba's pants. Sakura-chan was able to catch that, though she looked slightly uneasy – but most people would after catching a man's women's underwear… Naruto promptly scotched over to her and grinned. Then, Kiba transferred the veil and a bouquet to Kankurou, so Kankurou got to throw that as well. This time Temari caught it and roped Shikamaru, who blushed and made noncommittal noises.

Congratulations poured in and blurred together throughout the evening. The party lasted late, when Kankurou and Kiba left to celebrate in a more private setting, since a honeymoon was a bit out of the question, considering they were important, skilled shinobi.

Kankurou slid his fingers lazily over Kiba's bicep. "I love you…" he muttered, admiring Kiba's tired, happy face and the new, plain gold rings they both wore..

Kiba grinned. "heh… I think that's the first time you've come right out and said it like that… I guess marriage was good for something then, right?" he chuckled.

Kankurou blushed faintly and playfully nudge-punched Kiba's shoulder. "Shut-up, dog-boy!"

"mmm… Call me Kiba, Kankurou-kun…" Kiba murmured into Kankurou's chest, reaching up to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Kankurou's neck, causing his puppeteer to shudder a little.

"Sure… Kiba…"

"Hey… Kankurou-kun, you have a family name now! One you can take with pride, right?" Kiba said, grinning a little.

Kankurou thought…. "Inuzuka Kankurou… I suppose it could be worse…" he chuckled. "But maybe you should just drop yours like me, huh?"

"Nah… My family's way too cool… Besides, I'm dog-boy… I can't drop 'Inuzuka' from my name…" Kiba mused, his eyes sliding shut sleepily.

"I guess that's true… I'll take Inuzuka then…"


	3. Deranged

Warnings: Kankurou's bad mouth, psychoticness, roller-coaster-ness, mental anguish

Disclaimer: the attendants aremine, other charries belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san, idea and setting are mine.

Also, this is the final chapter for this story. GASP

* * *

A force was pulling Inuzuka away from him, some dark and vicious claws latched around Dog-boy's smiling face and he fell away, laughing at the joke he'd been telling, oblivious. Kankurou's eyes widened and he reached, he grabbed –

His eyes slid open slowly. "Oi… Gaara… Lee…" He sat up slowly, placing his hands carelessly in his lap. His dark green eyes were dull. Akamaru woke too and hopped off the bed to sit at Kankurou's feet, whuffling softly and getting a pet from Gaara and Kankurou before he lay down before his master.

"Afternoon, nii-san," Gaara said, smiling that soft, unsure smile of his.

Kankurou glanced lazily at the alarm clock on the plain nightstand next to the bed. "Is it…?" he muttered carelessly. The unforgiving red digital display glowed 3:16.

Lee grinned, though cautiously. Even he felt awkward around Kankurou these days… But it wasn't anyone's fault, and they couldn't just forget about him… He was just so… off… since Kiba's death a few months back. He kept hoping it would get better… they all did, except, perhaps, Kankurou himself. "Good afternoon, Kankurou-kun!" He tactfully avoided asking if Kankurou slept well. Kankurou always slept well…. It was waking up that was hell.

Well, not always…. Sometimes he had nightmares… but usually his dreams disregarded that hateful event, and imagined the future as if nothing had happened.

Kankurou decided after a moment not to be troublesome and ask 'what's good about it.' He appreciated that Gaara and Lee and the others came and talked to him as much as they could… It wasn't their fault he didn't really care about anything anymore.

"Here," Gaara brought over a small box he'd left next to the door before waking Kankurou. "I found some old pictures I thought you might like, so I had them framed for you… The attendants made me take out the glass, but…"

Kankurou snickered. "Yeah… they're afraid I'll cut myself, or commit suicide…" He picked up one of the pictures and looked at it, his fingers running delicately over the image of Inuzuka's face. It was just a good snap shot of them laughing… He remembered; they'd been out drinking after a mission. Inuzuka got horny when he drank too much… He imagined he could feel the warmth and smoothness of Inuzuka's skin again…

He smirked. "Cutting is stupid… A few of the losers in the group do it… you should see those stupid shits…" he said idly. Part of their stupid treatment plan was 'the group'.

It consisted of the people in his hallway. They were treated for different things, and Kankurou didn't see how getting the lot of them together to talk once a week helped at all. He usually stayed more or less quiet in the back, analyzing what dumbasses they were and wishing he could go back to sleep so he could be with Inuzuka again. When they called him to talk, his remarks were brief and cynical. After a while, when he caused a few of the others to have mental breakdowns, they got more careful.

"Suicide is stupid, too," Lee added firmly.

Kankurou looked up at him abruptly. "You think so? Think Inuzuka would have told me not to if he'd have known…?" he said with perfect calmness.

Lee nodded, but Gaara spoke. "Suicide is the end. There is nothing more for those who take their own life; that is what I believe. If you're such a coward, you don't deserve any sort of… 'afterlife'… You don't deserve to ever see Kiba again…"

Kankurou jumped to his feet. "You bastard!" he hissed at Gaara, brows knit, his expression fierce.

Gaara put his hand on Kankurou's arm. "You know Kiba would be mad at you if you did…"

Kankurou sighed. He would. He raked a hand through his messy hair… He hadn't washed in a little while… "He wouldn't let me go near him out of spite… He was such a bitch!" Kankurou inhaled deeply, his chest feeling so tight, like he was being pressed in Gaara's sabaku kyuu… It was hard to exhale, as he pushed tears away.

Gaara rubbed Kankurou's arm gently. Slowly, because he was still unused to initiating such an act, especially with anyone but Lee, Gaara stepped forward and hugged his brother.

Kankurou still held the picture of Kiba in his other hand…. He sank into the hug, wrapping his arms around Gaara as he looked at the picture. Inuzuka had such a stupid grin… He let himself cry…. It was just him, his brother and Lee… it was alright. He wouldn't break down in front of the group like those stupid cutter-shits did, or open up to that stupid, fucking, superiority-complex shrink… But his brother was okay, these days. Gaara had gone 180 degrees from those days when he was a child.

Akamaru rubbed against Kankurou's legs, nuzzling him comfortingly. Lee joined in the hug too, after a moment's indecision. Eventually, Kankurou ran out of tears. He sat back down, drawing out of the hug slowly. He was shaking as he held the picture frame, looking at it intently.

Gently, Gaara took it and stood it on the nightstand. Kankurou was reluctant to let it go, his eyes pleading with Gaara's – another moment! Gaara avoided his eyes carefully, and Kankurou gave in slowly. He watched as though he were a million miles away, returning to the sterile, cynical outlook, distant again in the clinical surroundings, and waited as Lee began arranging the pictures at Gaara's gesture. Gaara took a seat on the thin mattress next to Kankurou.

"The attendants said it might not be a good idea to give you pictures of Kiba… But I know you'll be thinking about him no matter what… So I thought you deserved at least a few pictures. You won't forget and I don't think you should…" Gaara's voice was flat and even, like it had always been, always was, and probably always would be.

Kankurou nodded. "You're right… thanks, Gaara…" Kankurou's voice was eerily like Gaara's – deeper, yes, and still his, but with the same steady intonation. It was impossible to tell by his words that moments before he'd been sobbing. His hands still shook. Traitors… They made him feel weak.

"But… But they did say something that I agree with… You have to try… Kankurou, try to move on. Surround yourself with happy memories, but don't live in them…" he murmured. His eyes flicked back from the ground to Kankurou's profile.

"What would you do if Lee died?" Kankurou was sick of people always telling him, 'move on,' 'move on,'! Wasn't he allowed any time to mourn! Damn the lives of shinobi!

Gaara and Lee met eyes immediately. Gaara felt weak and gulped. Lee looked horrified. Gaara's hands shook.

"See?" Kankurou said pointedly.

Gaara tried again, switching tactics. "Kankurou…" It was hard to talk around the lump in his throat that idea had caused. "This…. This isn't a healthy way to deal with this…"

Kankurou smirked and started laughing. "Oh, really? I suppose you'd be the master of deciphering that!" Akamaru whined, pawing at Kankurou's leg, but Kankurou hardly noticed. "At least I don't kill everyone I meet! At least I don't decide my purpose is to kill every human other than myself, and say things like 'all who meet my eyes must die'!"

Gaara trembled, closing his eyes tight against the words, willing them away. Kankurou looked at him, as Lee rushed over to take Gaara's hand. "Do you remember, Gaara? Remember what it's like to be insane? To be isolated from everyone and powerless to save yourself!"

Lee glared at Kankurou, tugging Gaara up into his arms. He tried to but in, but Kankurou refused to let him. "I don't want to be healthy, Gaara, I just want my goddamn Inuzuka back!" he yelled.

"Well, you can't have him back, and if you keep hanging onto the memories you'll waste your life and you'll be trapped just like I was!" Gaara retorted, staring his brother down, shaking at the memories that he'd worked so hard to put behind him, determined to save Kankurou. "You're acting like I did after Yashamaru died!"

"Well, maybe I want to! Maybe it's my turn to be the crazy shit!" Kankurou said, advancing. Gaara backed away; running footsteps could be heard.

"No, you don't want that, Kankurou! You don't want to be alone and lost in your memories!" Gaara pleaded. "Mourn for him and remember him and live your life!"

"It took you six years to move past Yashamaru's death!" Kankurou challenged as attendants rushed in wielding tranquilizers.

"I was alone! But you're not!"

Kankurou pushed away the attendants but they overwhelmed him. "Yeah, but I want to be alone! I want to be alone with him again, but no one will leave me alone!" he growled as attendants grabbed him and one of them gave him the tranquilizer. He tried to bite the one with the needle but the man evaded him carefully.

Gaara was shaking as he watched Kankurou acting like an animal to free himself. Kankurou noticed and smirked. "Do you remember, Gaara? When everyone hated you and feared you? Do you fear me, Gaara? Does my existence scare you, because now I'm the insane one?" An attendant ran back to get another tranquilizer. "It's finally my turn! My turn to scare you, instead of fearing you! I hate you and your stupid, ugly boyfriend! I hate you and I've always hated you!"

Gaara's eyes widened. "No, no, you don't hate me anymore! You told me that!"

"I lied!" The assistant returned and Kankurou tried to kick him away, but the other attendants held him at every limb. As the attendant pushed the plunger with the second dose of tranquilizer the first one finally began to do it's work, now that it had some back up.

The emotion slowly drained out of Kankurou's face. Akamaru whimpered and rubbed at Kankurou's legs. "Will you calm down now?" the attendant asked.

"I hate you, sabaku no Gaara. I want to sleep. Let me sleep." The attendants dragged a reluctant Kankurou away. Kankurou glanced back at Gaara and Gaara shivered at his cold, dull, empty eyes. Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and held it tight, and they walked out, feeling shaken.


End file.
